


Snapshots

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [37]
Category: This Body's Not Big Enough for Both of Us - Edgar Cantero
Genre: Adoption, Childhood, Elementary School, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Kimrean didn’t have what anyone would call aconventionalchildhood.





	1. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’ve begun an endeavour.
> 
> Each chapter will be 100 words, and will be a little piece of Kimrean’s life growing up. They may not be in any kind of order, but... we’ll see.

Adrian was a quiet baby. He didn’t cry, he barely fussed, and he let his mother hand him over to her friends without even one little squawk. 

The little girl inside Adrian’s brain, the one that would someday be called  _ Zooey,  _ was an entirely different matter. She cried, she fussed, and she screeched as loudly as her little lungs allowed when she was handed to her mother’s friends. 

“It’s like he’s a completely different baby,” their mother’s friend Janice murmured, clucking her tongue at Adrian’s sleeping form.

“I know.  _ (sigh) _ I don’t know what I’m going to do with him.”


	2. Left on a Doorstep

A baby is left on Trinity Meyers’ doorstep, swaddled in a blue blanket. 

_His name is Adrian. Please take care of him._   


She rereads the note for the hundredth time, shaking her head as she bounces the tyke in her lap. A birth certificate is also included; the parents’ names are scratched out. 

“I can’t just keep a baby,” she says weakly. Adrian gives her a wide-eyed stare and says nothing in response. 

She winds up keeping the baby. 

After all, she’s a proper church-going woman. If God is giving her a baby, she’s not about to turn it away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s not how it works ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. First Words

Adrian’s first coherently-stated word was “Stop.” It was followed, much to the shock of his adopted mother Trinity Meyers, by a string of words much too calm and much too complicated for a two-year-old. 

“I don’t want to play outside, and you can’t make me.”

Aghast, Trinity could only stare at him until her head caught up. “It’s nice outside—“ she began to coax. 

Zooey’s first word was a shriek. “_No!” _

When the toddler began to beat their hands on the floor in their sudden onset of anger, Trinity took a step back, turned, and fled away into her bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shane madej voice* DEE MOHN


	4. First Orphanage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied/referenced child neglect/abuse.

Trinity Meyers’ arrest didn’t make the front page of the _ San Francisco Chronicle_; instead, it took up an entire column on page four. 

If the photos taken at the crime scene had been circulated, the public would have been horrified to see an emaciated little boy with straw-yellow hair glaring at the world with mismatched eyes. His ribs poked desperately against his too-small shirt.

No photographs were printed in the _ Chronicle_. 

Adrian Kimrean, age four, found himself thrust into an orphanage for the first time in his life. The girl who would someday be _ Zooey _ went unwillingly along with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know anything about newspapers.


	5. Seven

Adrian is seven when he realises it’s not normal to have another voice telling him to do things that will get him sent to the time-out corner. 

“It wasn’t me!” he tells his teacher desperately, waving his paint-laden hands around like it will make her believe him. “I didn’t do it!”

She  _ tsks _ at him for lying and sends him to the corner anyways. 

“You know it wasn’t me. It was you,” he mumbles to the other voice while the teacher finishes cleaning paint from the wall. 

The voice grins with Adrian’s unwilling mouth. “Of course! C’mon, it was fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
